<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>{History of Omegaverse: My Version} by Queen_of_Inspiration</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786059">{History of Omegaverse: My Version}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Inspiration/pseuds/Queen_of_Inspiration'>Queen_of_Inspiration</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Inspiration/pseuds/Queen_of_Inspiration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Information about my Omegavers world and how it works is in my version.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>{History of Omegaverse: My Version}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>Omegaverse, what is it?</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Omegaverse is an alternate universe in which males can get pregnant, and females have male parts.</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>The three dynamics.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Omega, Beta, and Alpha.</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>What role does each dynamics do?</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Alpha: The strongest and aggressive ones ( which is not for all alphas) being the warrior of the three dynamics.</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Beta: The normal ones in the dynamics, since they don't have heats and are not affected by pheromone, taking the role of a projector.</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Omega: The weakest and fragile ones (Not all are) taking the role of caregiver of the three dynamics.</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Population comparison.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Alpha: 20%</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Beta: 70%</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Omega: 10%</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Role in society.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Alpha: Upper class.</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Beta: Middle class.</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Omega: Lower class</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Notes on Alphas.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* Do not process a uterus or ovaries, meaning they can't get pregnant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Both females and males have parts; however, females male parts are located internally, where their ovaries would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Alphas haves knots, a lump that forms at the base of their dick for better chances of getting pregnant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Ruts: A experience sexual frustration to mate to pass on genes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Ruts happen every three months for a week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Ruts can be caused by two things: When they first present as Alpha (around thirteen) and by an Omega going into heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Alphas has the sharpest fangs; perfect for claiming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Claim Marks: a permanent mark that tells others that he/she is taken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* When claimed, they form a bond, which is the special connection between mated pairs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Alphas have retractable claws whenever they feel angered or to defend their family or mate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Can hear and smell better than any animal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Alpha Command: Alphas that commands either Omega or Betas to do anything they say, without protest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Notes on Betas.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* Betas do not experience Ruts/Heats or either be affected by them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Both males and females can impregnate Betas and Omegas, never Alphas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Basically like humans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Have fangs and claws, but not as strong as Alphas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Hear and smell just like an Alpha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* In dire time, Betas can enter a state call Rush, where a moment they can overpower an Alpha when needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>Notes on Omegas.</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* Most fertile out of the other dynamics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Can self-lubricate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Most fertile out of the other to dynamics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Male can self-lubricate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Heat: is similar to Ruts but happens every two months for a week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* They are unable to think during the heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* They release pheromones to attract other Alphas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* They can't control their scents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*In heat, Omegas need the following things; food, water, towels, and clothes or blankets of their families/mate scent on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* They produce slick in heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Males and females can't impregnate( Unless they went to a local parenthood program to use his/her DNA to be implanted in their lovers or care doner to carry the pup full-term)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Nesting: when the Omega takes blankets, towels, shirts, etc, of their families/love one's smell Making a nest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* They nest for many reasons: they feel scared, wanting a place to keep pups, and for collecting all sorts of clothes of their lover's scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Their mates cannot enter their nest without the Omegas consent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* During their Heat and pregnancy, they nest a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* When Omegas are happy, they purr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Omegas can clam down Alphas by their scents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Are very </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>flexible</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* fangs and claws aren't that strong, very effective in protecting their young.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Hear and smell same as Alpha</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* When scared or sad, they whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* If not taken care, they go into a drop, unable to relax and fell into a deep depression feeling useless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Omegas, no matter male or female, can produce milk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>* Omegas can produce milk whenever they feel like it's needed. However, in younger years, they can't control it very well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>What are the things and places that are common in my world?</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* Condoms: If you say you don't know what this is, I'm worried for you.</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>Prevents STD's</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* suppressant: Prevents pregnancy, Heats, and Ruts.</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>But not STD's</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* Injection: Prevents pregnancy, Heats, and Ruts for a month.</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>But not STD's.</span></li>
<li><span>Most expensive.</span></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* Neck Collar: Uses as a fashion statement or a way to cover necks to tell others that they're mated or say to others your second gender.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* Alpha/Omega-scent Plushies: Animal Plushies with pheromones packets for Alphas or Omegas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*Parenthood Center: Where couples who want pups but can't go and use their DNA to be implanted in their mate or career to carry them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Omega space: An large area where Omegas can be around with their kinds without Betas or Alphas, such as shops, restaurants, entertainment, etc.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alpha House: Same as Omega Space, but with alphas only.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beta Home: Same as both Omega Space and Alpha Hous, but for Betas</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scent Blockers: Hides scents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scent Spray: Hides scents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heat and Ruts rooms: An place we're Omegas and Alpha spend Heat or Ruts in peace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>